The one where Takahiro finds out
by YaoiAngelForLife
Summary: based loosley on the friends episode. It's Usagi's birthday and he is having a little get together. But what happens when Takahiro finds out about him and Misaki? Will he try to take Misaki away? Or will he accept it.


**so i have writers block for my papa to kiss in the dark and my Kirepapa story but this popped into my head so here it is**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Junjou Romantica but again i wouldn't mind owning Miaski or Nowaki (And again i think Hiroki and Usagi would have something to say about that)  
**

* * *

Akihiko leaned down and kissed Misaki. Misaki kissed back and opened his mouth to let Akihiko's tongue explore his mouth. Akihiko broke away smiling.

"What? No protests?" He said with a smug look.

"W-well it is your birthday, Are you complaining?" Misaki said.

"No! I would never complain if my adorable little Misaki decided to cooperate" Akihiko said and kissed the younger man again and pushed him back onto the couch. Misaki lay down pulling Akihiko with him.

Suddenly Misaki remembered something and pulled away. "Usagi-San we have guests coming over soon, Including my brother do you really want them to walk in on us?" Misaki said. Akihiko just smirked.

"Okay, You're right we'll just make out until Takahiro, Minami, Hiroki and Hiroki's lover come" Akihiko said knowing that they could never just make out it always went further.

"O-okay just making out until they come" Misaki said, Whats the wrose that can happen? Akihiko leaned down and kissed Misak again.

Little did they know they were about to be interrupted by someone who they never wanted to walk in on them.

* * *

Takahiro and Minami were walking towards Akihiko's house. They decided to go a little early because...Well why not? Akihiko was Takahiro's best friend and Misaki was Takahiro's little brother. So why not go early?

They walked through the town hand in hand, Talking about anything.

"I can't wait to see Misaki, I haven't seen him in like forever" Takahiro said.

"I know love, I miss him too" Minami said giggling.

"Do you think he's alright? I mean with Usagi? I mean he has been living there for two years now" Takahiro said oblivious to the fact the Akihiko was devouring his 'precious little brother' almost every night.

"Don't worry love, I think he's happy living with Usami-san" She said knowing full well what was going on between them.

They were just a block away when they spotted two men cross the road to their side. Takahiro thought he recognized the smaller one. He squinted then it hit him.

"Hiroki?" He said surprised. The brown haired man looked at whoever had called his name. His eyes widened for a second before going back to normal.

"Takahiro?" Hiroki said surprised. Nowaki was confused to say the least. How did this man know his Hiro-san? Wait didn't Hiro-san mention a Takahiro? Oh yeah that's the name of the man Usami-san was in love with.

"Hiroki, It is you. How have you been? I haven't seen you since high school" Takahiro said excited to see an old friend, Even if he didn't know that 'friend' used to hate him.

"I've been well, Is this your wife?" Hiroki asked gesturing to Minami .

"Yes this is Minami, Minami this is Hiroki, He was a friend of mine and Akihiko's in school" Takahiro explained.

"Nice to meet you" Minami said.

"You too" Hiroki replied.

"So are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Takahiro said looking at Nowaki. 'Well he's really tall' Takahiro thought to himself.

"Ohh uhh yes, This is Nowaki he's my roommate" Hiroki said a bit to fast. Of course Takahiro didn't notice but Minami did. There is defiantly something going on there She thought to herself.

After they all introduced eachother they walked to Akihiko's together. To say it was a awkward was an understatement. Of course Takahiro didn't notice.

Hiroki and Nowaki were relieved when they reached they apartment building. They all got in the elevator and went up to Akihiko's apartment.

They reached the front door and knocked but of course no one answered. Hiroki tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Idiot, who invites people over then locks the door" Hiroki grumbled. Nowaki held in a laugh.

"Wait. I have a key i can just use that" Takahiro said pulling out they key. That's when they all heard it, A moan coming from the other side of the door. Three out of four of the people standing in the hallway knew what the moan was. Three guesses as to who didn't.

2Oh no, Misaki's hurt i better go see if my adorable little brother is okay" Takahiro said. Minami grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait! Little brother? You mean Akihiko's lover is your brother?" Hiroki asked not knowing Takahiro didn't know. Minami shot a look at Hiroki that said 'shut up! He doesn't know'

"L-lover? Hiroki you must be mistaking, Misaki is just living with Usagi, They are not lovers" Takahiro said. There was no way his best friend and little brother could be lovers.

As if on cue they heard another moan. Takahiro saw read and quickly unlocked the door and stormed in. What he saw confirmed that his little brother and best friend were lovers.

Akihiko was straddling Misaki, He had his shirt off and he was kissing Misaki's neck. Misaki was also shirtless and had his hands on Akihiko's back scratching at his back.

"Uhh What is going on here?" Takahiro said. Misaki gasped and pushed Akihiko off him. Akihiko looked towards the door and his eyes widened and quickly got off Misaki.

Niii-chan it's not what it looks like" Misaki quickly said trying to figure out a way to explain the situation.

"My best friend and my brother" Takahiro mumbled. He turned and glared at Akihiko. Akihiko knowing that Takahiro was going to come at him grabbed Misaki and pulled the younger man infront to use as a shield.

Minami reached and took Takahiro's arm holding him back. Had the situation not been serious both Hiroki and Nowaki would have burst out laughing at the fact that Akihiko was hiding behind a rather small boy but both knew they would get to laugh about it later.

"Takahiro let me explain, I-" Akihiko started but was cut off.

"NO! You are supposed to be my best friend! Misaki is my little brother! How could you do this to me? To Misaki? How could you use him as your little toy?" Takahiro shouted. Minami tightened her grip and thanked god that Takahiro wasn't the strongest person around.

"Look, I know you are upset but it's not like that! I'm not just fooling around with him, I love him, I'm in love with him" Akihiko said wrapping an arm around Misaki. Misaki in return smiled a little and got a little confidence.

"Its true" He began shocking everyone "I love him too" Misaki admitted. Akihiko smiled at his boyfriends confession.

"I don't know I think it would be better for Misaki to come live with me" Takahiro said still hesitant. Minami decided to step in.

"Come on love its obvious they love eachother" Minami said. Takahiro still looked hesitant.

"Look it's not my place to step in" Hiroki said, He knew this was between them but he felt the need to step in "But it looks to me as if they are in love, I know how they feel, If i was taken away from the one I love well I don't know if i would be able to take it" Hiroki said. Nowaki's eyes lit up and he smiled. Hiroki risked a glance and saw Nowaki's expression it made him inwardly smile that he made his lover happy.

"I agree with Hiro-san" Nowaki said. Something clicked in Takahiro's head.

"Wait, You mean you two are t-together too? Were all my friends in high school gay?" Takahiro said.

"Look Takahiro, I promise i won't hurt Misaki, I promise to love him and always take care of him just please don't take him away from me, I can't live without him" Akihiko said and tightened his grip on Misaki.

Takahiro looked at the couple and saw that they were completely in love. They needed eachother and couldn't live without one another. He sighed, He couldn't take his brother away, He looked really happy.

"I guess Misaki can stay, I can see you two are completely in love and who am I to get in the way of my little brothers happiness?" Takahiro said. Misaki smiled before running to hug his brother.

"Thank you Nii-chan" He said Takahiro smiled and patted his head.

"Thank you Takahiro" Akihiko said. Takahiro smiled and walked towards his best friend and hugged him. Takahiro hugged back.

"Just take care of him" Takahiro whispered

"I will" Akihiko whispered back.

"Okay let's get this party started" Akihiko said and everyone sat down for the small get together. It was one of the best birthday's Akihiko ever had.

When Takahiro and Minami had to go to pick up their son from the babysitter and Nowaki decided to take a drunk Hiroki home, It was just Misaki and Akihiko.

"Ano Usagi-san?" Misaki said.

"What is it my adorable little Misaki?" Akihiko said smiling.

"H-have you seen the news today?" Misaki said, He had seen something earlier and thought it would make Akihiko happy.

Akihiko had seen the news and knew exactly what his younger lover was talking about but decided to play dumb.

"No, why?" He said smiling.

"W-well you see the a-are thinking about legalizing g-gay marriage in japan" Misaki started

"Is that so" Akihiko replied trying to hide how happ he was, He was sure he knew what his lover was about to say.

"Yeah and it got me thinking..." Misaki said

"hmmm?" Akihiko said barley containing his happiness

"I-if it does happen i w-want y-you to know that I-i would b-be more that happy to m-marry y-you, You know i-if y-you w-want t-to" Misaki said nervously.

Akihiki wrapped his arms around Misaki. He leaned his chin on the younger boys shoulder. He then whispered in his ear.

"Nothing would make me happier than to marry you Misaki" He said, Misaki blushed and smiled turned around, He looked at the older man as a silent request to go up to the bedroom.

Akihiko smiled and kissed him before leading Misaki up to the bedroom and showed Misaki just how happy he was.

* * *

**so i got the idea when i was watching the friends episode "The one where everyone finds out" And i had to write this so its based loosely on that. please review and tell me how i did.**


End file.
